


The Loneliest Achievement of Them All

by BetterNameCame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi is Cal's master, Order 66 AU (Star Wars), Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), dad!cody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterNameCame/pseuds/BetterNameCame
Summary: This is based off of Katanrock's Meeting Places (Back Here Again) series. It takes a bit of a different turn though.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Cal Kestis, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cal Kestis & Ahsoka Tano, Dogma & Cal Kestis, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Cal Kestis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Break Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Start of Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810384) by [katanrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock). 



> Check out Katanrock's story: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639870
> 
> I wrote this for a creative writing class and plan to continue it. Let me know what you think?

Cal couldn’t understand what had happened. One minute, everything was fine, he was awaiting orders for his next assignment from the council, the next moment, he and Master Tapal were attacked. He had been training, his instructions to meet the behemoth of a man to hear the council’s instructions. As he reached Master Tapal, Commander Mite received a call from the Chancellor. He was quietly listening to his orders when Cal noticed him stiffen. His tense figure pulled his gun from its holster as he took aim at Master Tapal. Tapal stabbed him with the lightsaber that had been hanging from his belt, never even turning around. Cal still couldn’t quite figure out how he knew. Maybe he felt the shock as their brothers and sisters in the order met their fates, unable to predict the betrayal or maybe he had had one of his bouts of precognizance.

Tapal and Cal separated, Tapal to clear the way and Cal to safely reach the escape pod. During his escape to the hangar bay, Cal lost his lightsaber, eyes filling with tears as it fell down the elevator shaft. Master Tapal called to him then from the hall, telling him to make his way through the ventilation shafts to the airlocks. Narrowly avoiding troopers left and right, Cal barely made it to the control panel, opening it for Tapal, only to watch in awed horror as he cleaved through the troopers who tried to take him down.

Cal met him at the escape pods and set to work opening one while Tapal protected him from any oncoming shots. But Master Tapal’s luck had to run out sometime. And Thrush, a man Cal had dinner with and laughed with just less than twelve hours before, took his shot. Thrush, who had never missed a shot, aimed and fired and Master Tapal was collapsing in on himself. With the shock of being shot, Thrush was able to get a second, a third, a fourth hit in. Cal couldn’t believe it. Master Tapal was always so strong and brave and now, Cal could feel the fear radiating off of him. Cal used an ability he rarely practiced, his rage and fear giving him strength. Cal slowed the troopers down long enough to drag Tapal into the pod, seal the door, and eject from the ship.

Cal wanted Master Kenobi. His master would know what to do in this situation, but he was on the other side of the galaxy and, if the sense of wrongness and emptiness he was feeling were any indication, Master Kenobi was likely dead already. Master Tapal placed his damaged lightsaber in Cal’s hand with shaking hands as the ship exploded behind them, masking their escape from any who dared to search for them. Master Tapal took his last breaths while attempting to calm Cal. And now here he was, sitting next to the cooling body of a man that was meant to guide him, having been attacked by those he thought were friends. _He barely got away, but things wouldn’t be the same._


	2. Flashes By

Lightning flashed through the viewports of the pod, Cal clutched onto the corpse of Master Tapal, fear filling his body with tension. Turbulence and thunder shook the pod as it entered into the atmosphere of the notoriously stormy planet, spilling Cal onto the floor. He crawled to the control panel, holding onto the ledge with all of his might.

Cal successfully managed to steer the pod to an almost perfect landing. Having learned how to pilot from his brother padawan, Anakin, Cal knew all about crash landings and how to perfect them, much to Master Kenobi’s chagrin. Cal knew he couldn't bring Master Tapal’s corpse with him. He knew he would need to figure out a safe way to contact the council to figure out what was happening, but he was scared and for the first time in his life, completely alone on a planet that he knew would take kindly to a young boy alone with no guardians. A slaver had already tried to capture him when he was on Bracca with Master Tapal and Commander Mite the first time they were planet-side. Now he was on Bracca alone. No one to care if he was attacked. No one to care if he was taken. Opening the door to the pod, Cal took a deep breath to steady himself, and then he ventured out into the rain.

⧫⧫⧫⧫⧫

Cal ducked into the alley, rain plastering his hair to his face, wet clothes dwarfing him. He managed to find a communication hub and decided it would be a good idea to try and call Master Kenobi. He would know what to do. Cal could still feel the psychic backlash from the deaths of the Order.   
Thousands of lifeforms screaming out and dying in an instant. The soldiers who had devoted their lives to serving the Order, crying out as their independence was stripped from them, as they were forced to execute the order that tried to give them help with gaining citizenship and give them the rights they so clearly deserved.

Master Kenobi’s voice broke through Cal’s reverie. “Cal?! Are you alright? Where are you, young one?”

“Master! I don’t know what’s going on! I-I’m still on Bracca. The men…they just started attacking us…Master Tapal, the men…they’re all dead.” Cal stuttered out, tears streaking his face, his shoulders shuddering with the force of his sobs.

“Oh, thank the Force you’re alright! Can you get to somewhere safe where - ”

Whatever Master Kenobi was about to say was interrupted by the sound of a blaster firing. Cal felt a sudden sharp pain in his back, spreading from the middle of his shoulder blades and spreading to the rest of his body. As his vision went dark, Cal heard Master Kenobi’s worried calls and saw a malicious face leering down at him. Lightning flashed, brightening the normally dark world. It was the last time Cal would see the sky for some time.


	3. An Exchanging of Words

The man approached the cantina with trepidation stirring in his gut. Walking through the doors, he was overwhelmed by an overbearing cacophony of noises and smells. The unforgettable odors of tobacco and whiskey filling his nose while the pulsing pink lights bombarded his eyes. He wanted to turn around, to forget about this whole thing and return to the encampment the _vode_ was calling home. But he couldn’t. He had to meet with her.

He spotted her in a darkened corner, nursing something with barely enough taste to be considered a drink. He approached her from the side, taking the seat to her left. She nudged a glass filled with enough alcohol to strip a venator of its paint. Without turning or looking up from her drink, she uttered the first words he’d heard from her in well over three years, _“What did you discover?”_

He paused, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before answering, _“Some things you would never believe.”_

She raised a tattooed brow in interest, an expression he knew from years of knowing the girl. He had first seen it in a battlefield when she met her new Master, neither had been impressed and were quick to let the other know. After years of being under his tutelage, she had picked up a number of traits from her guardian. Skywalker’s penchant for overly sarcastic facial expressions being one of them. He took the expression as a sign to continue his story. “We found the wreckage of a ship out over Bracca. Lots of bodies…”

She cringed at that, she had lost her people, her entire way of life that day, but he had lost his brothers. Their free will stripped from them, making them little more than flesh droids forced to carry out the whims of a deranged psychopath. He decided not to mention her reaction, knowing she would prefer her emotions to remain undiscussed. “At first it seemed like there were no survivors. We checked the surface before we left the system though. We found an escape pod. There was a body in it. The years hadn’t been kind to it, but we think it was General Tapal.”

She took another sip of her drink, clearly not wanting to discuss the death of someone she had known so well back before the Fall of the Republic. He chose his next words carefully, knowing she wouldn’t be able to hide her reaction to the next bit of information he had for her. Dogma downed the last of his drink before turning to grab onto Ahsoka’s shoulder. Looking into her eyes, he carefully said the most important piece of news, “We found Cal. In a pleasure house. It wasn’t pretty, but we found him and he’s alive. He managed to survive a year on his own on that hellhole of a planet.”

Ahsoka looked a bit hopeful at that, but that hope quickly died from her eyes when she realized the kind of trauma Cal must have gone through. “He won’t want to see me, will he?”

Dogma looked a little perplexed at that, as if the fact she even asked that was absurd. “I am here to bring you to him, Commander.”

As they finished their drinks, they left the cantina and approached the spaceport, both wondering what the universe could hold for them next.


End file.
